


Judge, Jury and Executioner

by grimark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Fanart, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimark/pseuds/grimark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi/Vriska (ambiguous future AU) giftart for Giftstuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge, Jury and Executioner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unhappyrefrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyrefrain/gifts).




End file.
